wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Paige
)|birth place = |birth_place = Norwich, Norfolk, England|resides = Los Angeles, California|billed = Norwich, England|trainer = Jason Cross Ricky Knight Roy Bevis Sweet Saraya Zak Zodiac|debut = July 4, 2012|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released = }} Saraya-Jade Bevis is an English professional wrestling personality, actress, and retired professional wrestler. She is signed to WWE under the ring name Paige, where she is the manager of the tag team of Asuka and Kairi Sane on the SmackDown brand. Biography Paige originally turned heads with the pale skin and goth-festival makeup that gave her the name of the “Anti-Diva,” but she quickly earned a reputation as the Superstar who would, could (and ultimately did) carry the WWE women’s division into the future. Handpicked as the first NXT Women’s Champion, Paige continued to make history on the main roster when she ended AJ Lee’s then-record-setting Divas Title reign on her first night, becoming the only woman to simultaneously hold the Divas and NXT Women’s Championships. A day didn’t go by when Paige did not perform as advertised. Her allegiances shifted as rapidly as the wind, but that just meant there were more Superstars for her to beat. In a six-month tug-of-war over the Divas Title against AJ, Paige eventually earned a second reign, came within an eyelash of a third and helped usher in a new wave of NXT veterans as the captain of team PCB during the Divas Evolution. Returning to the squared circle after being away for more than a year, Paige continued that trend of leading new Superstars to the spotlight, bringing NXT’s Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose to Raw to form Absolution. Citing medical reasons, Paige made the difficult decision to retire from in-ring competition during the April 9, 2018, edition of Monday Night Raw the night after WrestleMania 34, but few Superstars have ever made such an indelible impact in such a short amount of time. Paige didn’t stay away from the ring for long, accepting Shane McMahon’s offer to become SmackDown LIVE’s General Manager just 24 hours after she announced her retirement! And after moving on from her authoritative role, Paige remained with the blue brand and introduced the WWE Universe to Team Blue's newest tandem: Asuka and Kairi Sane! - WWE.com Other media In July 2012, Channel 4 produced a documentary about Bevis and her family titled The Wrestlers: Fighting with My Family. The documentary was adapted into the 2019 feature film Fighting with My Family, with Florence Pugh playing Bevis. Paige has appeared in five WWE video games. She made her in-game debut as a downloadable character in WWE 2K15, and is featured as a playable character in WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18, and WWE 2K19. In October 2014, Paige joined the cast of Total Divas, a reality television show produced by WWE and E!, for the second part of the show's third season, which began airing in 2015. Paige guest starred on 14 January 2016 episode of the MTV series Ridiculousness. She appeared alongside Natalya, Brie Bella, and the Chrisley family on the 88th Academy Awards edition of E! Countdown to the Red Carpet on 28 February. In March 2015, Paige was featured in Smosh's 131st installment of Game Bang, along with Xavier Woods, Seth Rollins, and Daniel Bryan. Paige frequently appears at Wizard World comic con events across the United States, hosting fan signings, photo ops, and Q&A sessions. In June 2015, Paige became one of the judges on the sixth season of Tough Enough. Before the show started, Paige predicted that she would fulfill a role similar to Simon Cowell as a judge. On 3 August 2015, Paige was a guest on Stone Cold Steve Austin's Stone Cold Podcast, which aired on the WWE Network. She was a guest on Conan on 22 October. Paige has appeared in two WWE Studios films; Santa's Little Helper, released in November 2015, and Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon, in which she provided a voice role and was released in July 2016. She provided a voice role in the WWE Studios and Sony Pictures Animation film Surf's Up 2: WaveMania, which was released in 2017. Paige was featured in the WWE Network special WWE Chronicle that premiered on 26 January 2019. Business ventures In September 2015, Bevis co-launched a coffee company called The Dark Gypsy with Blackcraft Cult clothing company owners Bobby Schubenski and Jim Somers. However, in October 2016, Bevis tweeted that she was no longer affiliated with the company. In December 2017, Paige launched an online clothing store under her real name, Saraya, at TheSarayaStore.com. She also announced that she would extend her brand to a brick and mortar store. On 26 February 2018, she held the grand opening of The Saraya Store in Anaheim, California. Soon after, Saraya Jade Cosmetics, a makeup line, was introduced. Saraya Jade Cosmetics launched on 16 November 2018. In 2019, she partnered with Hot Topic to launch an exclusive makeup collection. Personal life Bevis is part of a professional wrestling family. Her parents, Julia Hamer-Bevis and Ian Bevis, and her older brothers, Roy Bevis and Zak Frary, are professional wrestlers. The family runs the World Association of Wrestling (WAW) promotion in Norwich. Her mother owns and operates Bellatrix Female Warriors, a women's wrestling promotion also based in Norwich. For a time, WWE Hall of Famer Jake "The Snake" Roberts lived with the family. Bevis cites Bull Nakano, Alundra Blayze, Edge, Lita, Rikishi, Bret Hart, and Stone Cold Steve Austin as some of her favorite wrestlers. Bevis suffers from scoliosis. She was unaware that she had the condition until after signing with WWE, when a trainer noticed that her back looked "wrong". On the WWE reality television show Total Divas, Paige acknowledged having previously "been with another woman". She was engaged to A Day to Remember guitarist Kevin Skaff in early 2016. Bevis was engaged to fellow wrestler José Rodríguez, better known as Alberto Del Rio from October 2016, but split in late 2017. In March 2017, various sex tapes and photos of Bevis were leaked online. Bevis addressed the leaks on Twitter: "Personal and private photos of mine were stolen and unfortunately they were shared publicly without my consent." She later stated that the leaks caused her to be suicidal and she suffered from "stress-induced anorexia" and had to be hospitalized. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** NXT Women's Championship (1 time) ** WWE Divas Championship (2 times) ** NXT Women's Championship Tournament (2013) ** WWE Year-End Awards (1 time) *** General Manager of the Year (2018) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/PaigeWWE/ * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/realpaigewwe/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/realpaigewwe Category:2012 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:English Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:NXT Alumni Category:RAW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Authority Figures Category:NXT Women's Champions Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:Total Divas